It's Literature
by 24ji
Summary: Rima is a deep girl. You can see it in her writing: "I honestly don't know your name, and I don't think I want to bother to, really. So I just decided to and you myself and I named you what I thought you look like, which coincidentally is a muffin" See?


**It's Literature **

_(it totally is) _

* * *

Name: Mashiro Rima

Assignment: Free-form writing

Okay, so my mom went all PMS-y on me and decided on a whim that I should be writing more, not reading. Which brought her to the idiotic idea of sending me here._ Here _being _your _creative writing class. _Your_, being _Ms. Muffins _(I honestly don't know your name, and I don't think I want to bother to know, really. So I just decided to name you myself and I decided to name you what I thought you look like, which coincidentally is a muffin, but don't worry. I hear men these days_ like_ muffins. And cats, they like 'em too.)

Ugh. We're still free-form writing? Seriously, Ms. Muffins, when is this going to stop? Oh well. I guess it'll look bad if I'm the only one in the class who writes the least. Ugh. This is so boring, I mean why do I have to do this? I'd rather read manga. I mean, I'm a reader not a writer. Do I look like Agatha Christine? Then again, she's dead right? Why would I look like a dead corpse?

Ew. I grossed myself out just then. Where was I...? I can't remember, and you're not letting us stop writing, so I'll just continue my..._writing_. My hand hurts. I wonder if I can hold a citizen arrest on you for causing this possible hand injury.

Wow.

Writing for long periods of time, without stopping is hard. It's actually_ really_ hard. I dont' know what to talk about, and I really can't write fictional stories to save my life. Well, I once wrote a story about a frog. His name was Frog, and he...oh my gosh. I can't remember what Frog did in that story! Then again, I wrote that story when I was in second grade...OH MY GOD. I can't remember my childhood!

Oh, false alarm.

Just remembered it.

Wow.

I had a crap childhood. Kind of like that guy in Fullmetal Alchemist, you do know that manga right? If not, what hole have you been living in, Ms. Muffins? FMA is my favourite manga in the entire world.**A/N: I do not own FMA**. W...what the hell was that? Who's A/N? And how did you end up on my paper? What the hell! Is this paper possessed...? Great, I probably sound crazy. Ah, who cares. The only person reading this is muffin-shaped. Now _that's_ crazy.

Anyway, I need something to make it seem as if I wrote a lot, so I'll just write about a dream I had the other day about my friends and I:

First, Amu, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi and I were having a tea party in a fridge (I don't know whose fridge, don't ask) then the Kool-aid man opened the fridge and screamed, "OH YEAAAH!"

Amu screamed, then Yaya, then we could vaguely hear Tadase screaming too, but we didn't know where he was. Then, it turned out Tadase was inside the Kool-aid man, and Kukai then kicked the Kool-aid man where the sun doesn't shine. The Kool-aid man exploded afterwards, and Kukai took his shirt off screaming, "GOOOAAAALLLLLL!"

Don't ask about Tadase. I don't know what happened to him.

So after the explosion, Nagihiko ran in screaming that the sky had a baby, and that the baby was Utau. She entered the fridge, and walked out with the shirtless Kukai.

It was just Yaya, Amu, Kairi and I in the fridge until Light Yagami ran in.

Then, Yaya shot him, but before that Light took out the Death Note, but he only wrote "Ya" and somehow anyone saying "Ya" died.

Then it started raining in the fridge, and I woke up to realize that my window was open while there was a typhoon, so my bed, my sheets and I got wet.

Huh.

I guess that dream doesn't make much sense since you don't know half the people I mentioned in the dream...huh. Well here's a quick explanation:

Amu is my best friend. She has pink hair.

Tadase is a friend of mine, possibly gay. Nice guy though.

Kukai is another friend of mine, very athelic. Not gay.

Yaya is kind of like my little sister.

Kairi...is an acquaintance, we're not that close. He's pretty smart.

And then there's him. Nagihiko. I absolutely abhor that waste of skin. He's repulsive, and hes' a cross-dresser! Yeah, a cross-dresser! Isn't that gross? Especially at this age.

Ew.

Anyway-oh. Hey it seems time's up! Cool.

* * *

**Instructor's Note: **

...I'm kind of speechless. Miss Mashiro, what exactly are you trying to tell me with this?

First of all, I'm happily married, thank you very much. Secondly, I do not look like a muffin! How dare you!

...and third, please never come back to my creative writing class. Please.

-Ms. Toyo.


End file.
